Marriage
by Krisa-chan
Summary: Naraku ist besiegt. Doch was wird das Leben nun für Sango und Miroku bereithalten.


Marriage

By

Krisa-chan

Ich bemerkte ihn nicht, bis er direkt hinter mir stand und sich zu mir hinabbeugte. „Ich bin wieder da", flüsterte er, seine Stimme weich und volltönend und mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht erfüllt. Überrascht drehte ich mich um, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich an mich heranschleichen könnte, ohne dass ich es bemerkte. „Miroku", rief ich erfreut aus und schlang meine Arme um ihn, mit genug Wucht, um ihn zu mir auf den Boden zu ziehen und ihn nahe genug an mich heranzubringen, dass ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken konnte. „Ich hab dich vermisst." „Was?", lachte er, „Ich bin nicht einmal zwei Tage weg und schon vergehst du vor Sehnsucht nach mir, Liebling?" Ich bestätigte seine Vermutung mit einem weiteren Kuss, diesmal auf die Lippen. Nur ein kurzer Schmatzer, nicht mehr, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass er mehr wollte. Aber dafür war ich ihm Moment viel zu neugierig. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben mich ins grüne Gras und legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte.

„Konntest du Mushin- sama überreden mitzukommen?", fragte ich erwartungsvoll.

„Klar."

„Und? Wie hat er reagiert, als du es ihm erzählt hast?", bohrte ich nach. „Na ja", begann er, „zuerst durfte ich mir einen Vortrag darüber anhören, wie unsinnig es doch sei sein ganzes Leben nur mit einer einzigen Frau verbringen zu wollen. Als ich ihm aber dann erzählte _wen _ich heiraten möchte..." Er grinste. „Was dann?", fragte ich weiter. „Der Rest ist nicht für die Ohren einer Dame bestimmt, fürchte ich." Das Grinsen wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch breiter. „Miroku!", sagte ich drohend, „Jetzt sag schon!" „Na ja", fuhr er dann doch endlich fort, „er hat meine Entscheidung in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Um genau zu sein, hat er dein Aussehen in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Er findet dich sehr ähm, na ja, also, das Wort das er benutz hat, ist jetzt wirklich nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt, Sango." Ein Hauch von Rot lag auf seinen Wangen. Wenn dieses Wort sogar meinen Miroku erröten ließ, wollte ich vielleicht wirklich nicht so genau wissen, was Mushin gesagt hatte. „Attraktiv?", schlug ich vor. „Äh, ja, so was ähnliches", murmelte mein Verlobter. „Und du? Findest du mich auch attraktiv?", fragte ich, mir beste Mühe gebend meine Stimme rauh und verführerisch klingen zu lassen.

„Das weißt du doch, Sango."

Falsche Antwort, definitiv absolut falsche Antwort. „Sag es mir", forderte ich und lehnte mich vor, stoppte aber einen Herzschlag bevor meine Lippen die seinen berührten. Er gewann seine Fassung wieder und lehnte sich ebenfalls ein wenig vor. Seine warme, kazaana-freie Hand berührt meine Wange, liebkoste meinen Hals und strich zärtlich durch mein offenes Haar, glitt meine Schulter und meinen Arm hinab, bis sie schließlich meine Hand fand und diese zärtlich an seine Lippen führte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich es dir stattdessen zeige?"

Ich lächelte zustimmend und nur einen Moment später zog er mich an sich heran und küsste mich zärtlich. Ich schloss die Augen und versank in seinen Armen. Seine Lippen waren weich, seine Küsse zärtlich und erfahren und seine Hände glitten sehnsüchtig über meinen Leib, fordernd und dennoch sofort bereit aufzuhören, wenn er spürte, dass es mir zu schnell ging. Bevor ich mich versah lag ich auf dem Rücken im Gras und er auf mir. Fieberhaft küsste ich seinen Hals und vergrub meine Hand in seinem Haar, während sich die andere ihren Weg ins innere seiner Kesa bahnte, immer auf der Suche nach warmer Haut.

Ich liebte diese Stunden der Zweisamkeit, die wir erst vor kurzem begonnen hatten miteinander zu teilen und von Mal zu Mal wurde mein Verlangen nach ihm stärker. Durch den rauhen Stoff meines yukatas hindurch berührte er meine Brüste, die unter seinem Griff fest und hart geworden waren. Ich murmelte seinen Namen, er rieb fester und fester bis ich ihn schrie. Gleichzeitig zog er den Stoff über meinen Brüsten auseinander und bedeckte den Ansatz meines Busens mit federleichten Küssen, während seine andere Hand meine Hüfte entlang und meine Beine hinab glitt. Ich zitterte unter seinen Berührungen und wölbte mich ihm entgegen, ohne nachzudenken, getrieben von uralten Instinkten. Mein Verstand meldete er sich erst dann wieder zurück, als er seine Hand meine Schenkel hinauf und zwischen meine Beine schob. „Miroku?", keuchte ich. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Können wir...Können wir warten, bis wir...bis wir, du weißt schon...verheiratet sind?" Er nickte und zupfte meinen yukata soweit zurecht, dass die wesentlichen Teile meines Körpers wieder bedeckt waren. „Natürlich, Sango." Er beugte sich noch einmal über mich und presste einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Er wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht, aber das konnte ich ihm ja schlecht verübeln. „Bist du jetzt böse?", fragte ich vorsichtig, „Ich weiß, es war ziemlich gemein von mir, dich zuerst... und dann,...aber ich..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, lächelnd. „Natürlich nicht, Sango. Ich kann es verstehen, dass du warten willst", sagte er und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze. „Und schließlich: Da Mushin ja nun da ist, können wir ja morgen heiraten...aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben."

Ich war erleichtert. Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er böse auf mich sein würde, dennoch konnte ich seine Enttäuschung verstehen, schließlich hatte ich ihm zuerst eindeutige Zeichen gegeben, nur um im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher zu machen. Nun ja, wie soll ich mein Verhalten erklären? Mein Kopf und mein Unterleib sprachen eindeutig verschiedene Sprachen. Zum einen wollte ich mit ihm schlafen, meine Zweifel, ob er es wirklich ernst mit mir meint, hatten sich spätestens dann verflüchtigt, als er nach dem Sieg über Naraku ein zweites Mal um meine Hand anhielt. Andererseits waren wir noch nicht verheiratet. Ich hatte zwar kein Problem damit ihn zu küssen und ihn zu berühren und mich von ihm berühren zu lassen, dennoch war mir unwohl bei dem Gedanken meine Unschuld zu verlieren, bevor ich verheiratet war. Aber dieses Problem würde sich, wie es schien, ja bereits am nächsten Tag lösen. Wir hatten bewußt mit unserer Heirat gewartet bis Miroku Mushin hierher in Kaedes Dorf geholt hatte, damit dieser die Zeremonie vollziehen konnte. Es bedeutete Miroku sehr viel, schließlich war Mushin für ihn wie ein Vater. Ich hatte also eingewilligt, dass Miroku mit Kirara zu Mushins Tempel flog und den alten Mönch herbrachte, während ich zusammen mit Kagome-chan und einigen Frauen aus dem Dorf alles wichtige für die Hochzeit vorbereitete. Und morgen sollte es nun soweit sein. Ab morgen sollte ich offiziell die glücklichste Frau der Welt sein.

„Sango?"

„Ja?"

„Aber sobald wir verheiratet sind, dann..."

Ich beugte mich vor bis sich unsere Nasenspitzen berührten und lächelte.

Ich weiß, nicht unbedingt ein Meisterwerk, aber ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis mal etwas Lustiges zu schreiben, nicht immer nur tränenreiche Tod- und Abschiedsgeschichten. Vielleicht bleibt es ein One-shot, vielleicht gibt es auch ein zweites Kapitel. Meine werten Leser dürfen sich sogar aussuchen, was sie im 2. Kapitel haben wollen, die Hochzeitsnacht oder die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes. Also schön reviewen und mir eure Meinung mitteilen.


End file.
